


Pie is My Favorite

by xavacid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/xavacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alex and Kara at the fair, getting into the only contest that Kara was sure to win, without all the super power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie is My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff in forever, so forgive me for it being a little rush. All mistakes are mine.

Kara Zor-El, at 14, was looking like any other pretty ordinary blonde girl, who came to the Danvers because of a big tragedy, resulted in the lost of her family. What no one outside of her immediate adopted family knew was that she was anything but. 

Came to Earth after her planet Krypton was lost, stuck in the Phantom zone where time had no meaning, until she came to Earth 24 years later, waking from the crash landing to find her baby cousin, no longer a baby, in his red and blue suit reaching for her. Now a year later, she was adjusting to the life on Earth, adjusting being the little sister to one Alex Danvers. 

"What is this Fair thing?" Kara asked from the back seat of the family car. It'd been a year already from when she arrived, and she'd learned a lot of things, but some things were still completely foreign to her. 

"Oh, you'll love it," came the respond from the front, Jeremiah, her adopted father glanced back with a smile. "Lots of things to see, lots of food, and games."

At the word food, the little blonde perked up, from beside her, though, her adopted sister rolled her dark eye exasperatingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alex would love to take you around." Eliza turned to look at her older daughter who gave her a sigh, but they all knew it was for show only. 

While there were some difficulty at the beginning, mainly Alex who didn't really expect to have a younger sister, or any sister at all, and Kara who was slow to trust, but now, a year later, they were pretty much attached at the hips, and Alex was the picture of protective older sister. And even though she protested she would still do what Kara wanted anyway, and they all knew this. 

In no time at all they arrived at the fair ground, the family of four set out to the entrance. Kara held on to her older sister's hand, while bouncing on the ball of her feet lightly. That was another thing, she had to learn to moderate her strength, as to not attracted any attention to herself. There were some accidents, but it rarely happen anymore. 

"Calm down, Kara." Alex nudged her lightly when it was clear that Kara was about to take off the moment they clear the entrance. 

The sisters received instructions from the adults, promised they would be careful and so they were allowed to roam the fair by themselves. 

Kara took no time at all to drag her Alex around from this boot to that. Oh-ing and Ah-ing at everything. A year ago, she wouldn't be able to do that, her senses would've been in overdrive with all the sights and sounds, but here with her big sister, she felt only the excitement. 

"Alex!" 

The older girl sighed, she figured that there was another sweets or pastry that the younger girl wanted to sample, "maybe we should save some money for later, Kara, maybe you'll see something you wanna buy."

"No," Kara exclaimed and tugged at Alex's hand while pointing at the large banner. "Look! Pie eating contest!" 

"Kara..." At first instinct, Alex was going to try to dissuade her from joining, but then...

"Come on! I'll be careful, I promise!" The puppy dog eye attack. "Please?" 

"I don't think this is a good idea," the older girl muttered to herself quietly, but still allowing herself to follow to the long table up front, where they could sign up. 

Twenty minutes later Kara was sitting among the other contestants, she was the smallest, naturally. Already, Alex could hear other people snickered and jeered about her size and how would a tiny little girl be able to out eat some two-hundred and some change guys. There was even a bet going on just behind her. 

After several deep breaths, which she regretted immediately, she turned to the people betting against her little sister and threw in, "50 bucks, I'd say she beats them."

A round of laughter was her answer. 

"Why, are you afraid your buddy gonna lose?" She taunted, of course that got her the response that she expected, all of them rolled their eyes, but they accepted her bet. 

"You're on little girl," one of the older teens snickered.

"You better not lose, Kara."

On the stage, her little sister gave a small nod.

The pie eating contest commenced.

Kara started with a bit more grace than the rest, but soon got into the swing of things, she swallowed bite after bite of blueberry pie, Alex's favorite. The crowd was starting to cheer as she worked her way steadily through pie after pie, the first guy stopped at the third pie, he ran off stage so quickly that everyone knew without having to guess where he was heading.

Soon the second followed.

And third.

And fourth.

Then it was down to Kara and another skinny guy at the end of the table, at this point, it seemed that he felt the prize was in the bag even though he was turning green. His next bite was slower, he kept glancing at Kara.

His face looked greener as more pie entered his mouth.

Kara on the other hand, still kept her steady pace, but her sister could tell that she was almost at her limit now. 

Alex tensed, "come on Kara, come on." She knew her sister could hear her. Her apprehension was gone, now she just wanted her sister to win. 

Suddenly the skinny guy threw up, right where he sat, blue and brown chunks came out, the crowd screamed, people up front scrambled away from his bile. 

Alex saw Kara made a face, "oh no." 

But she held her breath and push the empty plate away. 

Just in time. 

An air horn sounded, Kara won. 

"Yes!" 

Alex whirled around, looking all smug at the group that she made a bet with. She collected the money while the MC announced the winner and gave the price to her little sister. Kara, looking a little green around all the blue of the pie, accepted the price, which was a sizable trophy with an envelop of price money. She grinned at her big sister as she came down the stage. 

"I won!" 

"Yeah, you did!" 

And as they were about to left the area, counting their loots...

"Girls?" 

Uh-oh.


End file.
